GFORCE
GFORCE were a vocal group act from Season 14 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals, where they were eliminated again in the Judges' Choice. Background GFORCE is a young and spirited girl group made up of 5 best friends from the Greater Toronto Area. Members Ava Ro, Holly Gorski, Michela Luci, Sarah De Carvalho and Sienna Pesino are known for their strong personalities and have a knack for setting and reaching goals. The girls proudly share that the day they created GFORCE, the goal of auditioning for America’s Got Talent was added to the very top of their dream board. A video audition for AGT season 13 caught the eyes of producers but did not result in an invite to audition live. The girls were fuelled to work harder towards the next season and they slowly began to realize their dream through their strategic use of their self-titled “GFORCE” method. GFORCE’s music explores different eras and genres as they experiment with a unique fusion of rap, pop melodies and gang vocals. Although they’ve often been asked if they are fashioning themselves after the legendary girl groups, they proudly respond “We are very inspired by them, but we like to do our own thing!” The girls are working hard to make great music but also plan to become motivational speakers and successful business owners. GFORCE is on a mission to hear their own music on the radio, create their own TV show, and share their message and positive energy all over the world…GFORCE is unstoppable! https://www.facebook.com/pg/gforcedreambig/about/?ref=page_internal. GFORCE completely definitely totally writes their own music and some corrupt label DEFINITELY doesn't! Judges Mike, Luke, JayDK, and Mikey are the honorary 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th members of the group dressed in all drag. Audition GFORCE's audition in Episode 1402 consisted of singing and rapping as well as dancing to their original song "Break the Bank." Mike and Cipher buzzed the act. Although Luke voted "Yes", JayDK, Mike, and Cipher voted "No", eliminating GFORCE from the competition. However, GFORCE were called up at a later date by the judges, and informed that Jay and Mike decided to switch their votes to a "Yes". The change of verdict sent GFORCE to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts GFORCE's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1410 consisted of singing, dancing and rapping to their original song "Jay Says". Cipher buzzed the act, but JayDK, Luke, guest judge Mikey, and Mike gave them standing ovations. GFORCE's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Gonzo, instead of Charlotte Summers. Quarterfinals GFORCE were Mike's Wildcard pick to return to the Quarterfinals. Their performance in Episode 1411 consisted of singing, dancing and rapping to their original song "It's GFORCE!" Cipher again buzzed the act, but JayDK, Luke, and Mike gave them standing ovations. GFORCE were revealed to have finished in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, they received less votes than Greg Morton. In the Judges' Choice, although Luke and Mike voted for them, JayDK and Cipher voted for Berywam, tying the vote. Berywam was revealed to have placed higher in the vote than GFORCE, eliminating them from the competition for the third and final time. Trivia *Michela nearly tried to join JGT. It almost worked. *Holly competed on JayGT: Mike Drop as a solo act, and was eliminated in the quarterfinals. Category:Acts Category:Vocal Groups Category:Season 14 Acts Category:Season 14 Vocal Groups Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 14 Accepted Acts Category:Inside Joke Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:Season 14 Dance Groups Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 14 Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 14 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers